Silent Hill 2: Burning Ashes
by Kirichankokoro
Summary: Starting from where she is first met in the game, Angela's story and journey to Silent Hill is finally told. Revealing her pain, hate, sorrow and insanly tragic begining and end, as she searches for her mother. Along with a few other character run ins.
1. Chapter 1

Angela Orosco was kneeling in front of a large and horrible faded tomb stone, trying to read over the names engraved in stone. It felt like the hundredth one she had looked at, almost all the same. Honestly, she had no idea why she was looking at them. No one she knew was dead. At least she hoped no one she knew was. Earlier this morning she had been drinking coffee and reading a magazine, then out of nowhere she remembered her mother. How it has been a while since she had seen her face before her.

She had tried calling but no one picked up. Even her brother was unavailable suddenly. Angela knew her parents had moved somewhere, and she had a number. But why didn't they answer? After a few times of calling she left it ringing, only to be greeted by the answering machine again. The message stated that her parents were not avalible at the moment, to call again later.

Soon after a recurring nightmare tortured her dreams, about a place called Silent Hill. Bad feeling filled her mind when she thought of that small dark town At least it was always dark in her dreams. Things she had forgotten about her past slowly started to reappear within her mind. But still something made her wonder, why would they be living or staying there? What was so importent in this town...that was calling to her?

The drive there had been hellish. The odd fog that seemed to never let up could be spotted miles before she had even gotten to the town, making it very hard to see. At one point a creature of some type had darted out in front of her car, making her almost crash. She hadn't seen it well, but it was large in size. Her tire had hit something when she swirved making it fla. About a mile from the town and she had, had to walk the rest of the way here.

Still trying to make out the tomb stone writings, she stood up backing away, only to kneel again. Unsure of what she had read. Was it possible that they were... Dead? Angela didn't hear the soft footsteps behind her that came closer, nor the person who made them as she stared at the grave stone.

"Excuse me..." A voice said cautiously, making Angela jump to her feet with a startled scream. She turned quickly to see a man with his arms reached out, not sure if he was upset with her or not for being there. Maybe the grounds keeper?  
"Oh, I-I'm sorry! I... I-I was just..."  
He quickly interrupted her, "No it's OK. I didn't mean to scare you." He said holding his hands up to her, showing he meant no harm. "I'm kind of lost."

Angela looked at him oddly for a moment, as if he were a little crazy. How was he lost? Did he not know where he had came from to get here, there was only one path to this cemetery. So was he really lost or had he just wanted to be nosey? She was easily suspicious of people.

"Lost?" Angela questioned.  
"Yeah. I'm looking for Silent Hill, is this the right way?" He asked pointing out into the fog. Angela glanced over a moment then looked back at him, wonder now why he wanted to go to that town. Then again, so was she.  
"Well yeah... It's hard to see with this fog," She paused looking over into it a moment before continuing, "but there's only the one road. You can't miss it."

He smiled some, "Thanks." With that he turned and started to walk away. Unsure if this guy was aware of where he was going, Angela reached her hand out only to quickly retreat it when she spoke, "But..." She started.  
He turned back to her, "Yes?"

"I-I think you better stay away. This... Th-This town... There's something wrong with it. It's kinda hard to explain, but..." Angela trailed off a moment not sure how to sum it up in one word.  
Looking slightly confused he asked, "Is it dangerous?"

Dangerous. That could work as a good word to describe it for now, if there was another word to describe it. She nodded, "Maybe... And it's not just the fog either. It's-"

Seeming to be in a rush he held a hand up to her to stop, but he smiled kindly. "OK. I got it. I'll be careful." He said starting to walk away again. Truth be told he was not trying to be rude, he really was in a hurry to get there. He had his reasons.

Feeling slightly ignored Angela quickly shouted, "I'm not lying!"  
"No, I believe you." He said turning back. "Its just... I guess I really don't care if it's dangerous or not. I'm going to town either way."

She tilted her head a little confused, "But why?"

"I'm looking for... Someone."  
"Oh. Who, who, who is it?" Angela stuttered curiously.  
Not really noticing she had he continued, "Someone very important to me. I'd do anything If...I could be with her again." He said the last part in a sorrowful tone.

Angela turned her head to the left as she thought of her reasons for that town. "Me too. I'm looking for my mama..." She said quickly turning back, a little embarrassed she said that to a stranger, "I-I mean my mother." She shook her head quickly ignoring a thought she had.

"It's been so long since I've seen her. I thought my father and brother were here, but I can't find them either..." Angela said resting her hand on a tomb stone. He assumed slightly, that she meant they were deceased. Seeing his reaction Angela quickly commented, "I-I'm sorry.. It's really not your problem."  
"No, I... I hope you find them." He said as she turned back.  
She nodded, "Yeah, you too."

Walking away again she watched him go, knowing that she wanted to be alone for a while. Her arms crossed over each other as she pretended to look at another grave, secretly still watching him from the corner of her eye leave into the fog. She would wait a while until he was ahead of her. Not that she didn't like him, she was just confused, she didn't fell like talking a lot at the moment. Her main goal was to find her mother.

Convinced that she, nor her father or brother were buried here. She knew she could look for them in the town. But the noises she had heard earlier made her worry about what exactly was in the town. Sounds of scraping metal and a little shouting were heard the whole time she was walking to the cemetery. Still, maybe it had been a car or some kind of factory near by. As for the screaming, she didn't know.

"Mama, where are you?" Angela whispered to herself as she slowly started making her way to the other gate. The next place to look would be the apartments and hotel in Silent Hill. She had to find out where they were staying, if they were there at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! ^^ I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, it's hard to find time to write anything lately but I finally did and I picked this story because it's been to long since I wrote on it and I really want to share Angela's side of the tory how I think I would have been for her lol, please R&R, thank you! ^_^  
**

* * *

After what seemed like almost an hour or so, Angela was under the sign of Lindsey street with her arms crossed over her chest walking slowly. The skies were even duller than before. She thought that at any moment it might snow, but so far not a single flake fell. She was trying to think about something else other than what she had just seen. When she had reached near the end of Lindsey, trying to exploring all streets without a map in hand, she had found that the road was missing. But that was impossible. It looked like something had ripped it into, leaving nothing below but the mist and endless darkness.

She had never seen something like that before, and even though she had let her foot hang loosely off the edge for proof it was really there, she still wondered if it was only her emotions getting to her again. Sometimes when she was upset, it was possible for her to see things that weren't really there. She had problems, but who didn't? Angela had to find her mother and father, of course her mother was the one she worried about more for reasons, and nothing was going to stop her from finding her which included the missing road.

"I don't understand why they would come to a place like this? Where is everyone?" Angela questioned to herself as she walked. She could see her own warm breath turning to smoke as it left her lips. When she was a kid, she use to think it was interesting, like magic. But of course now that she was older and knew the scientific reason beside it all, it was actually very boring. Speaking of science made her think of school. She had just graduated last year, now she was nineteen and on her own. She had left home because of family problems and such, but it didn't really seem to help much. She ended up back home one last time before she left for good. She could still remember her mother face, her cheeks stained with tears, because she loved her so much and would miss her dearly. Angela had planned on visiting more than she had, but things happened. It wasn't her fault.

As Angela made her way down Katz street, she noticed the Lucky Jade restaurant to her right. It had a lovely set of doors and from the inside of the dust covered window, she could see paper lanterns hanging above tables. It sort of reminded her of a restaurant back home, but more classy. Though it looked like no one had entered it in ages. Something close the the door caught her eyes, it looked like a red bottle of some kind sitting on the concrete. Curiously she stepped closer, but just as quickly halted as her ears heard a uncommon sound close by.  
With the realization that she wasn't alone anymore, Angela backed away from under the restaurants entrance and peered to her right.

Her chest was tightening rapidly, as fear struck her whole body. The large beast didn't notice her though. It twitched and wiggled like a snake, it's arm crossed as if it wore a straight jacket, and a thick rusty colored skin covered it's whole body. How it was even able to see at all was completely unknown, but it heard her gasp and retreated from moveing like a statue. Then without woarning with stumbling feet, lunged at her. With a surprised scream Angela ducked to the side as it ran behind her into the brick wall of the restaurant. Not waiting a single second, Angela bolted from the spot into a run the opposite way, not even glancing back. As she passed a large wired fence, she halted and moved quickly behind a large dumpster peering back. Truth be told she was a little curious about the twisted creature, but she hadn't had the courage to look till now. It was recovering it's steps. It's head slowly turned in her direction, and just as quickly she pulled her head back from view to her hiding spot.

Angela could feel a panic attack coming on, as tears formed in her eyes. Her hands clutched the bottom of the white sweater she wore, still knelling down against the dumpster. The only thoughts that came to her mind was that she wanted her mother to be there. She wanted her loving touch, to hold her and tell her it was alright, that this was all a horrible dream she had thought up from watching to many horror movies, or eating to much junk food. Things a mother would tell their child to calm them in a stressed situation. Though she was nineteen and way past the age of childish things, it would have worked on her at the moment. Even her mind couldn't think of such a sick imaginative monster. Not unless she was in the darkest depths of depression possibly.

Glancing around she saw a sign above for the Blue Creek apartments. So far that was the only place she had seen that she though anyone might possible stay in. Though it made more since to her, for her parents to stay in a hotel, maybe they had went there seeking shelter from the creatures that now threatened her. It was worth a try to look._ That things pace is slow_, Angela thought. _I can make a run for it to the apartment complex. It's better than sitting her and hoping it won't see me when it passes by.  
_  
Slowly her hands felt along side where she was and gripped the metal fence, her legs braced her but her knees were still slightly shaking at her weight. Her hands were trembling as she glanced around for an entrance to the large apartment buildings. Then Angela's eyes fell on the gate ahead, the pad lock had been left hanging and open. It was only about twenty steps from where she was.

Just as her mind decided this, her muscles froze up. Her heart was struck with fear as she gazed upon another creature just like it. Making it's way across the street and closer to the gate. Taking a deep breath, Angela decided that she would rather live than die here. She had to know if her mother was in this town or not. As soon as she stood completely she glanced at the creature that had first startled her, then ignoring it, she started running for the gate. Her mind dead set on one thing that kept her going.

As she grew near the other humanoid creature, she didn't stop in speed as she rammed right into the side of it, knocking it to the ground. Her shoulder filled with pain from the impact that felt almost like a brick wall, the skin of it was amazingly thick, as Angela immediately pulled at the gate chain opening it. With a heavy sigh she turned back and grabbed the padlock, pushing down till she heard a clicking sound that pleased her. She was safe now, at least she hoped.

"God..." She whispered through recovering breathes, "What are those things? Mama I wish you were here..." Her mind couldn't help but wonder about things now. Memories of her families past, like when they had went on vacation to Florida one summer. Her mother had looked so happy on that beach till they had to returned home, her father had seemed to enjoy it too, but as soon as they were back he turned into an ass again. Sometimes she wished she didn't have a father. As for her brother, he was his dad's best child, never did anything wrong in his eyes. Angela sighed as she glanced between two different entrances, the odd creatures fiercely beating on the chain-locked fence, but she knew there was no way they could get through it. Jogging she passed by the closest door and went to the second one, locking it behind her as she crumpled against it. For a moment she sobbed as she tried to think about something other than the things she had saw.

Rising to her feet when she felt she had the strength to go on, Angela glanced around the entrance. It was a little two small and the sky blue walls were faded beyond belief. Compared to the pitch black hallway with flickering lights, though she heard no other noise than her own footsteps, Angela started up the stairs to the second floor. As she rounded the corned to the next set her foot stepped on something that was unlevel with the ground. Peering down she saw that it was a doll, that stared up at her happily with a cracked face. She had seen them before, in fact when she was younger she owned one that her father had bought for her, one of the small nice things he ever did.

"Poor thing, left all alone." Angela commented picking it up slowly. It was a victorian styled doll but it's lovely yellow and pink dress had been burnt black in many places, and something the color of crimson stained it's chest and skin. When she tilted it up right it's eyes opened, one was missing but the other was a clear glass blue. It seemed to her that the doll was staring back at her, though it's painted pink lips made it look happy, it was sad to see it in the condition it had become. The crack on it's face went from the middle of it's forehead past it's nose, to it's chin.  
As she held it close she kept walking, the door to the second floor apartments was cracked open, and the first thing Angela heard was a smacking sound. Like stepping in a rain puddle is what it reminded her of, though much louder and slightly frightening. Unable to not look with curiosity, she peeked into the crack. Her eyes widened with surprise at what she saw. It was another one of those things, the freakishly human like monster that had tried to attack her in the street. Suddenly Angela realized that she wasn't going to be safe anywhere in this town. If those things were inside all the building, then what else could be?

While she stared in horror through the crack she watched it spit up some kind of acid like saliva from a hidden hole she hadn't seen before. It covered the wiggling creature that lay before it, which looked like a twisted mannequin that had been placed together at the waists, only legs on top and bottom. The thought of something like that even behind real made her stomach turn is disgust. "May god it's...eating it?" Angela said, as suddenly the thing twisted toward the door. Startled she quickly backed away running up the stairs to the third floor, though it was locked which frustrated and paniced her even more, as the humanoid started pushing it's way out of the door that slowly opened. She could feel the familiar tightening pain in her chest coming back as it had before.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Angela shouted, throwing the doll she clutched at it. It bounced off it's head knocking it backward slightly, as Angela made a dash past the thing toward the only other way she knew to go, down the small hallway on the first floor. She didn't dare look back till she knew she was at a safe distance, which was when she slammed the door shut behind her, the knob flying off into her hand. This place must have been really old, and she wondered, how was it even possible that the building was still standing?

She tossed the knob to the ground and turned, taking in the area with a quick glance she discovered she was in a small courtyard, with a pool for the residents of the building in it. Though she didn't want to look around for long, she followed the tan brick path that was made into the ground, her breathing somewhat shallow from the run and fear of the creature that tracked after her. Angela was sure though, that it couldn't get through that door now. After a few moments she began to hear a strange noise, and she knew instantly, though she wished it was just her imagination, that there were more of the things close by. Her eyes scanned for their presence but she didn't see anything, and the closer she got to the pool the more she noticed it. Not caring to find out she turned right and entered the first door she saw, which lead into another part of the apartments with rooms.

The carpet of the hall was torn up badly like something had been scrapped across it, something very heavy, and the white tile underneath was stained with the colors of black and red. Angela imagined that it was blood but with a sick though she shook it away, walking along the hall and trying each door she came to. So far not many of them would even turn, but finally near the end by the stairs, she found a room that opened. Relieved, after she checked every inch of the rooms, there were no monsters only a few small cockroaches and cob webs. Layers of dust covered most of the shelves and furniture left behind, and the sink was piled high with dirty dishes in the tiny kitchen.

A thought suddenly struck Angela, when was the last time she had ate something? Though she doubted it and she found that she was right, there was nothing within the fridge. It wasn't even running anymore, so even if there had been it would have been far to old to eat. Curiously she looked through the draws, all of which were empty but the last one she came to. Placed perfectly inside was a large butcher knife, the blade stained crimson a good bit, which showed that someone had been using it. "So then I'm not alone here? Maybe someone else left it behind."  
The first thought that came to mind was that it would make a perfect weapon, but as Angela grasped it she began to wonder, had it been someone's weapon of someone's escape from this world? Maybe it would be better that way, if she was to just end things here. She had come here looking for her parents, not only because of her recurring dream and the welcoming sign that lead her here, but because she had this feeling. In the back of her mind, though it frightened her deeply, that she had been in this town before now.

"Though maybe, this is just a waist of time. Maybe their really gone and they left me behind, but mama..." Angela whispered to herself, as she shuffled into one of the rooms with a rusty colors door, closing the door behind her but not locking it. Looking up she saw herself in the reflection of a large mirror against the wall, much larger than the one she had once had on her bedroom door. It covered everything, and it's reflection was slightly blurry, as she stared at the knife that was against her neck. She could almost imagine it, her hand pulling straight up and ending it all before something worse happened, but then the thought of her mothers sweet smiling face came into view, and Angela lowered her arms to her side.

She sighed, "Mama you have to be here somewhere, I know it... I'll find you, I have to know your not angry at me anymore." Holding the knife close she got to her knees and laid herself down on the floor. Angela was beginning to feel that groggy sensation again when she was sleepy out of her mind. She pushed the knife flat against her chest with her left hand, and used her right as a pillow, as she closed her eyes. Resting would do her some good, and then maybe when she woke, she hoped that she wouldn't be there anymore. But the gloomy sensation that came over her like a title wave only made her more depressed that she couldn't find her mother, couldn't completely remember why she was mad at her, and the fact that she couldn't decide if it was better to just hide there and give in or keep fighting.

Twirling the knife now against the carpet she watching it reflect a bright silver light into her eyes, and highlight the blood stains that made her think about the easy way out of all this, and yet at the same time, her urge to find her mother was the only thing that kept her from considering it.

* * *

**That's right, Angela locked all of the doors for poor James to have to unlock rofl! XD**  
**Please comment and I'll get to work on Ch.3 soon! =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ya another chapter! Whoo! _  
I hope everyone likes it, I'll try to post more this soon lol. Thank you for reading, and please as always, R&R! :)**

* * *

The time passed slowly within the small bedroom of the apartment, unaware of exactly how long it had been, Angela still lay before the mirror with the knife in her hand. She had been staring at it for a while and also at herself, but neither reflection changed. It was possibly that she had drifted into sleep a few times but she couldn't be sure. Sighing she closed her eyes slowly, but as Angela opened them again a sound came from behind her. The door to the bedroom was opening and her first thought was that it might be another creature, though she didn't move. Maybe it should just kill me, she thought, but when she saw part of a foot she knew it wasn't as she had thought.

Angela waited and watched patiently from the corner of her eyes in the mirror, as she kept the knife close. When the figure came filly into view and closed the door behind him, she saw it was the man from before at the cemetery, the one who claimed he was lost. She felt that way now too, though he had meant in the since of direction, she felt slightly lost in her mind and thought. Lifting the knife a few inches off the ground to eye level Angela acknowledged his presence with a grim tone, "Oh..it's you."

He looked her over then with caution as he noticed the knife, though he didn't think she was a threat to him but wanted to be safe, he knelt down close behind her as he spoke.  
"Yeah, I'm James."

"Angela." She sighed seeming annoyed and depressed at the same time.

He repeated her. "Angela, ok." Trying to form a conversation, "I don't know what you're planning, but there's always another way."

She smirked secretly to herself, then slowly it faded. Did he think she was planning to kill herself? Though the thought had crossed her mind, she had decided against it for her mothers sake alone. Angela knew she had to find her at all costs. Honestly she was surprised that James had made it this far, he must not be as weak as she had once thought, though maybe it wasn't because he was strong. Maybe he was a coward who had ran for his life, like she had. Maybe she didn't deserve to live with her mother or maybe she did, maybe he didn't truly deserve to find the one he loved if he had hurt her so badly, did they really? She considered those questions carefully in mind as she spoke. Humoring him she answered. "Really? ...but you're the same as me. It's easier just to run. Besides, it's what we deserve."

With an almost surprised and startled look James stood back from her. "No, I'm not like you."

Angela couldn't help but chuckle softly, "Are you afraid?" He was like her in many ways she believed, yet he wouldn't admit it to himself. Then suddenly she realized, was it really her place to judge him? There was only so little she knew of him, and at the moment it wasn't her decision to make. He would be judge later on, till then he was nothing more than a simple confused human being, like her. "I-I'm sorry." Angela whispered, as she lifted the knife closer to her face, still unsure of what exactly she would use it for.

"It's ok." James assured. "Did you find your mother?"

"Not yet. She's not anywhere. "

"Did she live in this apartment building?" He asked.

Angela shrugged sadly, "I-I don't know."

"So all you know is that she lived in this town?"

With a sudden thought Angela turned slightly toward him, "What did you say?" She knew she hadn't said anything about that to him before, and he didn't know anything about her mother, or did he? Was it possible he had met her once and knew of her? How else would he know she lived in this town, Angela thought annoyed and eager for an answer. Why James would know of her though, was beyond her understanding. Maybe she was just being crazy, but she had to ask for sure.  
"How do you know that?"

He blinked, "Well, I just figured, cause this is where you're looking for her. How else would I know?" He gave her a confused look and shrug.

"Yeah.." She trailed off feeling somewhat foolish for even thinking such things. To him, she imagined, she might seem a little unstable or crazed, though she hoped not.

"Am I right?"  
Brushing off the thought of it Angela lifted a hand to her head, the same one that held the knife. It rested close to her eyes and though James looked a little concerned about it, she didn't notice at all. "I'm so tired." She sighed again heavily.  
"So, why did you come to this town anyway?" He asked keeping the talk between them going.

Angela shook her head, as her mind started to play out something of a memory. Something she had forgotten that was coming back to her. Her mother's face twisted in anger, she didn't want to think of her that way at all. Shifting to setting indian style.

"I... I'm sorry. D-Did you find the person you're looking for?" She asked avoiding the question because she was simply unsure of the answer at the moment.

"Not yet." James said, as he pulled a photo from his jacket pocket and knelt down to her again. At first Angela wasn't really paying attention, her own mind swimming with questions, but when he lowered it enough she looked over at the photo to see a beautiful woman on a sunny day smiling. The woman looked so much more happier than she even had, that she could recall.

"Her name's Mary, she's my wife."  
Angela stared at the print a moment longer. So he was looking for someone he cared deeply for too. Quickly she shook her head in reply, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Anyway, she's dead. I don't know why I think she's here."

"She's dead?" Angela questioned with a confused look. This didn't make any since now, though she could tell he seemed hurt and lost, a small hint of crazy showed as well within him. IN her opinion that was.

James quickly turned back to her with a small smile and spoke, "Don't worry, I'm not crazy. Least I don't think so."  
Slightly frightened at first Angela started to stand, but when her real reason came to mind, her mother still missing, she hurried. This talk was taking up to much time as it was, she had to find her as soon as possible before something bad happened to her. "I've gotta find my mama..."

"Should I go with you? This town's dangerous. Now I know what you meant back there in the cemetery." James offered.  
She waved him off. "I'll be okay by myself. Besides, I'd just slow you down."

"What about that?" James said pointing to the knife in her right hand.  
Angela gave it a quick glance, though she had thought about keeping it to use she decided it was best not to. "Will you hold it for me?"

"Sure, no problem."

"If I kept it... I'm not sure what I might do." She sighed as she moved closer to the door, she had a bad feeling forming in her chest of panic for some reason. This place, this room, seemed all to familiar to her now. A distant memory was beginning to rise from the darkness of her mind, and her body protested it. Her nerves were on edge as James reached toward her, she quickly stepped back with the knife in both hands aimed at him for defense. "No!" Her body felt as if there were hands all over her, and then that man, his face so close to her, whispering things that she remembered so clearly now. But who was he? Someone had done something to her that she knew, but she couldn't remember at that moment. It was as if her mind was suddenly unstable. "I'm sorry... I've been bad... Please don't..." Angela said, as she backed close to the door, sitting the knife down quickly on the small table she left without another word. Leaving James baffled and alone.

Tears were starting to form in her eyes as she ran from the apartment room. Not completely sure of where she was heading next, she just wanted to leave this place. She wasn't sure why she had reacted to James the way she did, he meant her no harm, at least not at that moment. Something came over her that wasn't explainable, but she hoped he would forgive her if they were to meet again. Her mind was foggy in places but the main reason didn't fade, her mother. Though other things were trying to surface, bad things, she could tell. Was it possible that this place was making her lose her mind?

When she reached the front of the apartments building, she slowed to a new sound that greeted her ears. It started in the distance then grew closer, and it wasn't long before she was covering her ears. It was a siren of some kind and it was ear piercing. As she fell to her knees and curled close the light within the sky started to fade slowly. She felt like she was becoming claustrophobic just seeing it, as she lost all sight when the gray skies vanished. Only a dim orange light from within the street gave off rays of comfort. Almost completely frightened to move, Angela crawled toward it and grabbed it. An old looking flashlight with weak batteries, it looked. Though she was still grateful to have it.

"Mama, where are you? I need you, please come back! I wanna go home..." Angela whispered in a child like tone as she held the flashlight close to her chest and prayed that she was able to survive this nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

**After what seems like forever, last updated Feb 6. 2012, I know I'm horrible! I'm finally getting back to this story. I have to say I missed it a lot, all the reviews are wonderful by the way, thanks again to everyone who reads this story. I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and I'll start posting more often, so please everyone read and review and enjoy! =)**

* * *

It had taken a while for Angela's sobs to wind down before she finally stood firmly on her feet and glance around the abandoned darkness. A few dim lights were flickering along Katz street, revealing that the once ashy bright roads were surrounded by pitch black abyss. Within only a few short moments, the town known as Silent Hill had become a silent hell. She pulled the visitors map from her jeans pocket and unfolded it in a hurry, pinpointing her location before the back entrance of the apartments. It was sort of easy to do, considering that the town was so small.  
She didn't have the slightest idea where to head to next, scanning over the various places ahead of her she tried to think if it might be possible that her family would be there. Angela thought about the park, it was close to the lake and she knew that her mother loved the water, though then to her it would make more since if they went to the docks or possibly on a boat. Then a though occurred to her. What if something had happened to them on their way here, was it possible that they were in the hospital of all places?  
Angela couldn't bear the thought of her mother laying in a hospital bed injured from an accident or something worse, though there was still a possibility they weren't there. With a small sign of irritation she stuffed the map into her back pocket and started south down Munson street toward Rendell. It seemed to her that it was a faster way to get to the hospital other than going toward Rosewater Park. A part of her at first had wanted to seek out Jack's Inn, in hopes that maybe someone was there or staying there that she could talk to about the town, ask questions and such. Though the sudden thought of everything she had seen so far and the monsters without faces that lingered in the streets occurred to her, she highly doubted anyone would be there. 

* * *

It wasn't as impossible as she had thought it would be to evade the monsters, now that she saw how slowly they moved. Spread out from one another and not in groups that could gang up behind her when she least expected it, she travailed carefully in the fog. Angela wasn't brave enough to fight them, she did manage to sneak past at least ten or twelve of the things, before one finally heard her and reacted. A smelly thick acid like material in liquid form seeping from it's chest, making gurgling noises that reminded you of someone who was about to vomit. Struck with fear by the sight of the twistedly mangled thing, Angela bolted from behind the car she once rested on and made a beeline for the hospital entrance. Though she was positive it wouldn't be able to reach her in time, she didn't dare look back till the doors were closed.

From the moment she set foot in the hospital the horrible smell of disinfectant filled her nose, though nothing looked clean in Angela's opinion. The floors were dingy with dirt and scrap marks like something heavy had been dragged by force that left dents in the tile. The walls were a welcoming forest green, except for the rust colored water spots and cracks. To her left Angela found a hospital map on display, she glanced over the detailed papers of all 3 floors. Unfortunately there wasn't a pamphlet map left in the free holder.  
"Maybe mama signed in for some reason, maybe she's here with my brother and father." Angela took a deep breath as she walked unarmed straight ahead. The flashlight shaking in her hand. She slowly tried to recall the days past events, since it had just occurred to her that it might possibly help her remember something related to what her mother last said. When they had been together that was.  
She had had that horrible dream again, about this town that she was in. Always the same, her mother came to her in a thick fog by the water, asking her to come to Silent Hill. To find her, that she missed her dearly and wanted to make up for her mistakes. But what Angela was unsure of, was what exactly did she mean by mistakes? Her mother was the most wonderful person on the face of the earth. In her eyes.

She had woken shaking with fear, calmed herself and had a coffee while reading her favorite magazine. Then even watched a little TV, she remembered that news was on. Something about a murder that had happened close to where she lived. The thought of a home invasion frightened her. Afterwards she had finally decided to research this 'Silent Hill' town in her dream, finding a map of directions that had gotten left behind in her little red Sedan Quattro. She had hated leaving it on the road with a flat. She'd worked so many hours at a run down dinner as a waitress to earn the money for it, a job she truly detested with all her being.

Keeping her mind thinking made it easier for her to make her way through the door and to the Receptionists desk, where she was thrilled to see a sign in list. It would have also been nice to see a person waiting with a smiling face, but Angela already knew that wasn't going to happen. This place was a ghost town. She didn't waist time seeking through the names for her mothers, and was disappointed to find that none of them were hers. In fact there were only two names on the list and she didn't know either of them.

Angela sat the clipboard down heartbroken."Mama... Where are you?"

Almost corresponding with her words of questioning, a large box caught her off guard when it fell to the floor off the shelves behind her. Angela whirled around in a defensive stance, but lightened when she saw it was nothing to fear. She leaned to straighten the files and pick the box up, though considering this town was empty and no one would really notice this mess, she felt compelled to do so. Upon doing so she froze when her eyes grazed over the files, a select one getting her attention.

The film looked quite old, part of it missing, and in various placed someone had marked out information with a black marker. But what got her attention was the last name on the file, Orosco. Though the first name didn't show, she knew it had to be her mothers. The date, cause of visit and injuries were all marked off. Only one thing besides the last name was visible, the admission room.

"Patient was admitted to room S7 on the third floor after being rushed in by medical staff due to-" Angela paused when it ended from being marked out with thick black lines, her expression almost completely changed to fear of what exactly had happened to her mother. "What happened to you mama?"

She couldn't waist a moment. This is what she'd been waiting for, some sign that her mother was actually here. Would her father or her brother be also? She made her way back toward the entrance while glancing over the hospital map. Angela had a nagging feeling that things wouldn't be this easy, though she couldn't place why. After all, the town had grown far darker than before and the darkness alone made her feel less safe than before. If there ever had been a safe feeling to begin with.

Her footsteps echoed in the hall as she approached the elevator, though she already had a feeling that when pressing the button nothing would respond. The power was out, and her only source of light was in her left hand. She knew from the map that there was a staircase within the hospital, that was her only hope of reaching the third floor.

"But even if I make it, will she still be there?" Angela glanced between the two halls on her left. One of which she knew lead to the stairs. Aiming the light down on the dirty tiles she made her way toward the left hall, but before she could make it further than a few feet she heard a scraping noise ahead. A sound mixed between a child's cry and a moan echoed the hall, and when she shined the light toward it she froze.

Dressed in uniform, a simple white dress with the classic hat and flat heels, a nurse was staggering her way. At least it looked like one of the nurses she'd seen at a hospital before, in old movies. A lot of them wore scrubs now a days but it didn't. The white dress was a tarnished metallic color with patched of crimson here and there, easily said it was horribly stained with what looked like blood.

What startled Angela the most wasn't that she was limping her way or dragging an iron pipe behind her, it was her face. There wasn't a sign of hair hanging around her, but instead her head was wrapped completely in bandages that were soaked through with dark liquids. Also resembling blood it seemed. Some areas were so bad that it'd sunk inward, which made her wonder what exactly the face beneath looked like. Because as far as she could tell there wasn't really a shape like a human face would have.

"A-Are you ok?" Angela managed to stammer. For a moment she'd thought maybe it was an actual person in need of help, someone lost like her and terribly injured. But when the woman suddenly shrieked and swung toward her she decided that this wasn't a person. It was another one of those things, the creatures in the town. Once human possibly but now transformed into something horrific and deadly. She wondered herself if something like that could happen to her or worse, he mother.

Angela didn't double think her actions as she back stepped quickly from the attack. To her surprise she heard a second set of footsteps behind her. Turning just in time to see another nurse charged her, half limping but still at an accelerated speed with a scalpel in hand. Angela could already imagine it tearing her apart with a single flick of it's arm. She was weak and she was dead, there was no chance of fighting them off on her own. The knife she'd found in the apartments had been taken by James. Though she'd been afraid of keeping it to begin with, she didn't like violence and she was afraid of what she might do with it if forced. Her eyes scanned the hallway for a possible weapon or something to guard herself with. The only option she saw was the blood stained gurney that sat motionless to her left.

"I don't want to die yet!" Her words sounding stronger than she felt, Angela grabbed the gurney by the side and pulled it away from the wall. Thankful to see that it still rolled pretty well. When the nurse with the scalpel started swinging her way, the other still limping slowly with it's head twitching, she forced the gurney sideways and rammed it into it's body as hard as possible. Along with Angela, the gurney toppled over pinning the nurse against the floor. When she landed her face came to close for comfort to the blade it was madly using to slice the air, helpless to push the gurney off itself.

After rolling to the side, Angela got to her feet and retrieved her flashlight which light flickered slightly. The other nurse was to far for her to see but that was perfectly fine with her, she had a chance now to keep moving. She didn't have to look at the map to remember that her two options were either the first floor wing or the staircase, and she didn't feel like searching the rooms just yet for anyone else or any thing that might be lurking inside them.

Her destination was the third floor, but once Angela was positive that she was alone and safe behind the door, she took a moment to breath in and calm her nerves. The light had dimmed slightly within the each echoing step she took she had the strangest feeling that something was lurking close behind her, somewhere a pair of eyes studied her every move. But no matter how many times she turned back there was no one there.

When Angela entered the third floor she was relieved to see there were no creeping nurses to be found. Her heart raced with excitement and fear at the thought of seeing her mother again finally, but when she attempted to open the entrance of the third wing her feeling sank, she found that it was locked. A keypad to the left of the doors required a four digit code it seemed, with a small note posted under it:

_To all staff who forget the code for the second or third floor doors,_  
_Please report to the head nurse stationed on your floor or to the Special Treatment Rooms._

Once again, Angela pulled the map from her jean pocket and glanced over her location on the third floor. It wasn't hard to find the special treatment area mentioned in the memo, but considering there were no other people around would it really work if she went there? There'd be no one to talk to in this hellish place, or worse, one of those bubble-head creatures from before.

With caution Angela glanced around the corner to see a small hallway with only a single door at the end. Knowing this might be the only way she'd ever find her mother again, she reached for the door and opened it slightly peeking in. Inside revealed a small closed in space with four doors, a small TV at the end of the room mounted to the roof was on, she could hear the static noise from there. All seemed clear so Angela swung the door open and attempted to open the first room.

The knob rattled but it was locked, she tried the next one and the outcome was the same. She didn't bother to try the third and skipped to the last door, which when turned opened perfectly. For the first time a small smile formed on her features, but once she could see inside the tiny cell-like padded area her pulse began to race again. Only big enough for one person to fit, the walls were splattered with bloody hand prints and chunks of unidentifiable sludge. In the middle of the floor was an object that shimmered from her flashlights ray. To Angela's surprise it was a knife identical to the one she'd left with James, that is if it wasn't somehow the same one, stained crimson. Her nerves on edge made her slightly twitch as the hair on the back of her neck stood while reading what was painted on the back wall.

_Take it and proceed into Hell_, along with the numbers '7533' smeared neatly underneath. hopeless not to she peered down at the knife again, her fists clinched as she suddenly felt a wave of heat wash over her body.

There was something about staring at the maroon stained blade that reminded her of a memory, but that memory came to her in blurry patches. A pitch black room with the door creaking open to shed soft light in, a tall figure standing over her. The unpleasant feeling a heavy breaths on her next, a foul stench of cigarette smoke clouding her nose. She lashed out at the air around her, swinging as if someone were trying to hold her in place. Feeling as if something was against her forcing their weight to the point she couldn't stand. Angela tried her best to hold back tears as she fell to her knees trembling. These weren't her memories, why was she seeing such things? What was causing her to see them?

"No! I don't want to think about this... I have to find mama, she'll tell me what's going on. Mama will understand what these feeling are I'm having." She wrapped her arms around herself while glancing to the numbers again, it would be easy to remember. This place was bad for her, it was getting inside of her mind and stringing things around that didn't exist. Making her believe that she might possible be going insane.

Almost staggering back toward the door Angela punched in the code and heard the door lock open. As if running from a murderer on the lose she entered the hallway and took off toward the room marked S7. Before she could even reach the door, she saw into the darkness ahead two of the creatures that had attempted to kill her on the first floor. Shaking hands grasped the knob and within seconds she was safely behind the closed door.

The room revealed was tiny as pale light seeped in through a caged window, no more than two people could fit if that. Taking a deep breath Angela slowly opened her eyes, that she'd shut tightly while entering to escape the retched monsters still lurking outside. When she took in the sight of what laid before her she nearly collapsed. For there before her was her dear mother, wrapped in a blanket sleeping peaceful.

"Mama! I can't believe I found you, are you hurt? I missed you so much!" Angela gave no warning as she quickly embraced her mother and pulled her to a sitting position, but her lack of reaction to the touching moment baffled her. "Mama, say something please."

When the woman opened her eyes they were blood shot, like she hadn't slept in days. She tilted her head to the side and peered down at Angela, her gaze seemed distant as if she were merely looking through her daughter and at the wall behind her. "It's you..."

"Mama, I've been looking everywhere for you. There's something seriously wrong with this place, we have to get out of here. Also, I've been seeing these strange things in my head... Like twisted memories I-"

"Visions of your past assaults again? You little whore, how many times are you going to claim your sob stories to me about your fathers actions?" Her mothers arm embraced her only for a second as she shoved her across the room, which being so small caused her to land against the wall and slid to her knees. "It was always you, you deserved what happened on those nights, a little temptress who wanted attention. So don't play dumb! It was always about you... That sick son of a bitch..."

Tears welled in her eyes as she recalled more of those horrific moments that she'd pushed into the farthest corner of her mind long ago. Angela crawled to the bed side and took her mothers hand tightly.

"Mama please I'm so scared! I've been looking for you for a long time, I'm sorry I couldn't stop what happened. I tried but..."

She gently placed a hand on her cheek and smiled down upon her, like a forgiving angel in Angela's eyes. "My poor daughter, always the abused one. You must never forget that men cannot be trusted no matter what lies they tell you. They're vial pigs. But also, you must remember that what you cause with your dirty actions you deserve."

"I love you Mama, I'm sorry. Please forgive me... All I want is to be with you." Angela closed her eyes for a brief moment and when she opened them again she was staring at the ceiling with her hand out reaching. Her mother had vanished form the tiny bed. At first she stood in a panic, glancing to every corner of the cramped space, but there was no sign that her mother had been in the room. "Mama!"

She felt a pit of despair opening within her mind. "No! I'm no crazy, she was just right here! I felt her warmth." Angela held her hands up to examine them, revealing blood stains that weren't once there. Her left hand clutching the same butcher knife she'd once held before.

Fear struck, Angela threw the blade down and let out a shrill scream. She was being tormented for something but for what? All her life her father had abused her, molested her, even her brother slapped her around when he was older. She thought after high school she'd finally get away from it all, but had she only been running to this place all along? Her own personal hell that shared company to though she despised and feared.

"But... Mama didn't help me at all. She had to have known. How could she not know what was happening to her own daughter? If she did know, she pretended not to." Angela's mood had shifted into a deep depression as she stared grimly at her blood stained hands, no matter how many times she'd tried to wipe it off, it still remained like a scar. "I did kill them... but I only did what I had to do! It was self-defense! I just couldn't stand it anymore! God will forgive me, I won't go to hell—they will. I don't care if they burn for eternity!"

While she stood shaking, clutching her own body as if in a safe place and letting her tears flow freely, she started to recall her past events more clearly. Something about this place at first had clouded her vision or perhaps it had been her own doing? Maybe she's finally snapped somewhere inside her mind, but she wasn't afraid to admit it. She'd killed her bastard father and brother and she'd enjoyed it. A small smile formed on her lips at the thought of them burning in hell together.

_I wonder... if the police could ever find me here, She thought. Am I a criminal now? No.. It was self-defense. That's right, they'll understand... They have to understand I had no other choice._

Angela noticed something on the small bed. Against the pillow in the middle appeared to be a key of some kind. Upon picking it up she realized that it was a hotel key, but as to where it belong she couldn't think of. The numbers 102 were labeled on a round green ball that hung from the key-ring.

_If my mother wasn't really here and I'm starting to lose my mind, then maybe she's in this room waiting for me? Maybe she left this behind so I'd find it._

Sitting on the bed Angela thought over her options. She slightly wondered what else was waiting out there for her, the thought made the hair on her arms stand on end. But whatever there was to face she would try her best to survive, for her mother. In the hopes that she would be able to redeem herself and fall into her loving arms. Feel the warmth and happiness she had always long for, no sorrow, no regrets.

The sound of gun shoots in the hallway pulled her back into reality, she wasn't alone in this place anymore. The nurse like creatures wailed in misery and then suddenly there was nothing but silence. Footsteps of two people at least echoed in the hall with muffled voices. Paranoid at whom exactly it might be, Angela began to wonder if someone had followed her and if so what they were planning to do when they found her?


End file.
